Don't
by LabradorLuver
Summary: Just going off of the Castle FanFic contest topic "Castle & Beckett stuck in an empty room, with a radio, a cat, a sharpie, and a single cup of coffee." Just a one shot. Maybe a multi-chapter fic if you guys like it.


**Just going off of the Castle FanFic contest topic "Castle & Beckett stuck in an empty room, with a radio, a cat, a sharpie, and a single cup of coffee.  
Just a one shot, maybe a multi-chapter if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Right...**

* * *

It was 5 pm, and nobody had seen Kate for two days. Rick had tried to call Kate multiple times, but each time it just went to voice mail. Finally he got worried enough to get the spare key to Kate's apartment from Lanie.

He got into Kate's apartment, and he heard a noise coming from a closet. He walked over to the closet, and opened the door. He found Kate, sitting on the floor with a cup of coffee in her hands. He heard a noise coming from a corner of the fairly large closet.

"Oh thank god you're here Castle." Rick was standing in the closet now, "But whatever you do. Don't close the," Rick closed the door, "door." Kate said on a sigh.  
"Why?" Kate looked at him, "Because the doorknob is faulty, and when you close it, it locks. From the outside."

"Oh crap." Rick said. He went to sit down beside Kate, but when his rear hit the floor, something hissed and he felt claws dig into his behind.  
"What the hell is on me?" He screamed as he grabbed at his butt, trying to get the offending object to release its grip on him.  
"Hold still." Kate commanded. He did, and she was able to extract the claws from his rear.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked.  
"My cat." Kate replied.  
Even in the dim light, Kate could see the confused look on his face.  
"Her name is tiger."  
"Remember when I said, next time without the tiger?" Kate nodded, "Well this doesn't count." Kate laughed.

Another few moments went by when Rick asked, "What the hell is that sound?"  
"It's my radio." Kate answered. "Where is it?"

Kate pointed in the dim light to the corner that held the radio, "Over there."  
"Oh. What's it playing?"

Kate turned the volume up so Rick could hear. "Yankee's game." She said when Rick still didn't catch on. Rick made a sound of realization.

"So tell me Detective. How did you end up locked in a closet?"  
Kate blew air out of her mouth and began, "Well, as you know, my TV is broken. Because you three monkeys said, 'we're grown men, we don't need the wrist strap' and your guys' freakin' nunchucks got all hot and sweaty and slippery, and Ryan's controller flew out of hit hand and broke my damn TV screen. So I am in here, listening to the game because I can't watch it."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question of why you're in here."  
"Because this is the only place in my apartment that this radio gets signal. Don't ask me why, it just is."  
"So if you know that the doorknob is faulty, why did you close it?"  
"I didn't. I was sitting here with the door halfway open, drinking my coffee, listening to the game. Then the freakin' cat decides that she's going to jump up on the door. And since my apartment slants a little, her weight was enough to close the door. So don't blame me, blame the cat."

Rick and Kate sat there in silence listening to the game. After a while, Rick began to fidget. "What?" Kate asked when Rick elbowed her. "I'm sitting on something hard."  
"Lift yourself up." Rick did as he was told. He felt Kate slide her hand beneath him, "Whoa, Detective. If you want to go that far, you have to be me dinner first." "Found it. Sit down."

"What was I sitting on?" Kate held the object in front of him, "A sharpie." "Oh."

Another half an hour went by and the game was over. Kate had turned the station to the country station she really liked. She was now dancing in place singing "Man I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain.

When the song was over, Rick started clapping. Kate jumped and Rick smiled, "Forget I was here?" Kate scooted more into her corner, and said, "Yes."  
Rick laughed and Kate punched him on the arm. "Ow!" Rick yelled.

Kate had noticed that the light behind the door was dimming, and she realized that she really needed to use the bathroom. "Castle, switch me places." Rick allowed Kate to climb over him, and when she was completely on his left, he crawled over to where Kate was sitting.

Kate drew her right leg up to her chest and kicked the door. The kick took the door off its hinges, and when Kate and Rick stepped out of the closet, the were met with the odd looks of Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito. Apparently, Esposito had picked the lock to her apartment, because nobody had seen Kate for a few days.

"Hi." Rick said. The three people waved at him, and Kate didn't do anything, as she was holding Tiger.


End file.
